supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stacie falsely claimed that Rico swore
Stacie falsely claims that Rico was very, very bad and very, very badly-behaved Nicole: "Stacie falsely claimed that Rico was worse than Chantelle McGregor and even Sabrina-Brunetta Spears, and falsely claimed that she was telling the truth." is watching Rolie Polie Olie gets the phone Stacie: "Rico called me a (bleep), a (bleep), told me to eat some (bleep), told me to suck his (bleep), and even swallow it, he peed his pants, and he watched a ton of TV!" Giuseppe: "I'll take care of it. He will be in the biggest trouble ever. It's gonna be an extra hard, large, and fast spanking with a mace." Stacie: "Rico said a million bad words." Giuseppe: "EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA HARDER, LARGER, AND FASTER SPANKING!" Stacie: "He threatened to kill me." Giuseppe: "EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA HARDER, LARGER, AND FASTER SPANKING!" Stacie: "He threatened to barbecue all my expensive jewelry." Giuseppe: "EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA HARDER, LARGER, AND FASTER BEATING!" Myles: "Auntie Stacie is a big, big poopy butt!" runs outside and goes into an abandoned refrigerator and hides there Rico: "Stacie is a big fat liar! She doesn't have any proof, you stupid moron!" All Giuseppe believes is his siblings to the Iconic-Todaro Household rings on the doorbell gets it Giuseppe: "Excuse me. Where's Rico Iconic-Todaro?" Stacie: "There he is. Trust me, he said a million bad words, peed his pants, watched a ton of TV, threatened to lacerate me, and threatened to barbecue all my expensive jewelry." Giuseppe: "Is it true?" Paula: "Err... no." Giuseppe: "Stacie will always tell the truth." Stacie: "Yes." Giuseppe: "RICO ICONIC-TODARO!!!!" ignores Giuseppe goes to the car and knocks on the carseat window still ignores Giuseppe tries to open the door, but it's locked goes back to Stacie Giuseppe: "The door is locked." unlocks the door with a car key locks his door 4 minutes later Nicole: "After 4 minutes, Giuseppe finally conquered Rico." furious Giuseppe uncontrollably carries Rico and makes a dash for the door and before he reaches the door, Stacie opens it comes in it with Giuseppe and Rico, and locks the door ferocious Giuseppe and his ferocious siblings trap Rico in the center of the circle Giuseppe: (megaphone) "YOU KNOW WHY YOU'RE GETTING A SPANKING?!?!?!" Rico: "I... I don't.... deserve a spanking..." Stacie: (megaphone) "YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHY YOU'RE GETTING A SPANKING?!?!?!?!" Giuseppe: (megaphone) "DON'T LIE TO YOUR FATHER!!!" Pietro: (megaphone) "YOU CUSSED A MILLION TIMES!!!" Marshall: (megaphone) "YOU URINATED YOUR (bleep)ING PANTS!!!!" Angelo: (megaphone) "YOU WATCHED WAY TOO MUCH TELEVISION!!!!!" Giovanni: (megaphone) "WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU THREATEN TO MURDER STACIE AND BURN HER EXPENSIVE JEWELRIES?!?!?!" Stacie: (megaphone) "THAT IS (bleep)ING UNACCEPTABLE! YOU MUST DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES!" Rico: "But Stacie doesn't have the evidence to prove it." Rico: (getting tears in his eyes) "No one should..." Giovanni: (megaphone) "NO ONE WHAT?!" Rico: "I didn't do it..." Stacie: (megaphone) "DON'T LIE!" Giuseppe: (megaphone) "THAT'S IT! (bleep)ING SPANKING!!!" temporarily leaves the circle, goes upstairs, and gets the mace, and comes back to it circle drops Rico locks his bedroom door Giuseppe: (megaphone) "NOW! (bleep)ING SPANKING!!!" Paula gets tough 2 minutes later Pietro: (megaphone) "IF I HAVE TO SIZZLE YOUR WHOLE BODY TO FIX YOUR ATTITUDE AND TEACH YOU A (bleep)ING LESSON, THAT'S THE (bleep)ING WAY IT'S GOING TO BE!!!" Video: "3... 2... 1... SPANK!" spanks Rico's face with a mace, three hits per second Rico: "OWWWWWW! DADDY!" Stacie: (megaphone) "NAUGHTY BOY!" Giuseppe: (megaphone) "DON'T YOU DADDY ME!" 1 hour later is completely red Paula: "OMG! RICO! WHO DID THAT?!" Rico: "DADDY AND HIS SIBLINGS! STACIE TRICKED DADDY INTO THINKING I SWORE!" Myles: (megaphone) "STACIE'S A BIG, SMELLY OLD POOPY-HEAD!" Stacie: (megaphone) "YOU KNOW YOU SWORE!" Paula: "STACIE, PIETRO, ANGELO, GIOVANNI, MARSHALL, AND GIUSEPPE!!!!!!! YOU SHALL BE IN ALOT OF TROUBLE!" Morisa: "I saw it, Mom. Rico did NOT swear. Stacie also tricked Dad into thinking he said a million bad words, threaten to kill Stacie, and threaten to barbecue his expensive jewelry." Lucy: "They should be guilty of all charges." Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts